Episode 9238 (25th August 2017)
Plot Mary has no choice but to tell Angie that she was raped a teenager and Jude was the result. Mary insists that Jude mustn't know the truth but when Gemma leaves the room they discover that Jude was behind the door and heard everything. David and Shona have sex on the floor in the locked cafe. Afterwards, Shona gives him the opportunity to walk away and forget it ever happened. He's conflicted as he still sees Clayton when he looks at her. Will coaxes Michelle into going into town with him and texts Maria saying that Michelle has had a wobble and he's keeping her company. Eileen passes her driving test. Tyrone brings Chesney home. Not knowing why he went missing, Sinead rails at him for letting her worry. Gail is disapproving when she catches David and Shona kissing. David tells her to mind her own business. Chesney admits to Sinead that he's been suffering from panic attacks. He reveals that he considered throwing himself into the canal but was too much of a coward to go through with it. Jude is shattered by Mary's revelation as he'd been comforted by the fact that his parents were in love. He doesn't know who he is anymore as his father was a rapist and his mother gave him away. Mary explains that the decision was taken away from her. Jude hugs her, showing that he isn't ashamed of her. Michelle mentions to Will that Robert used to buy drugs from Rich. She's annoyed when he slags off Robert. Chesney tells Sinead that he won't stand in her way if she wants to get back with Daniel. She dismisses the idea and tells him she loves him. Mary is relieved not to have to lie to Jude and Angie anymore and blurts out the truth about the sham wedding for good measure. They are amused by the affair. Jude delights Mary by telling her that they're thinking of relocating to Manchester. David agrees to make a go of it with Shona as long as Clayton's name is never mentioned in front of the kids. Shona later admits to Todd that she still plans to put her money in a trust for Clayton and asks him to set it up. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jude is stunned when he overhears Mary's revelation that she was raped by his father; Michelle becomes defensive when Will begins quizzing her about Robert's relationship with Rich; and Eileen announces that she has passed her driving test. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes